


Letters

by Marvelu923



Series: Marvel Universe 923 [1]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelu923/pseuds/Marvelu923
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters written to Steve Rogers after his presumed death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> This is a standalone piece for now, look out for more in the future.

Dear Steve,  
October 23rd, 1945  
It’s been 7 months since you sacrificed yourself. Howard hasn’t stopped looking for you. Not finding you is his greatest failure, I can see it in his eyes when he speaks about you. He’s finally, unfortunately, allowed the United States government to declare you dead. 

Your funeral was today. 

It’s raining and cold in Brooklyn. It was worse in the cemetery. There were so many people to pay their respects to you. So many people who knew who you were, who believed in what you were fighting for. They believed in Captain America. 

Your Granny was there. I sat next to her and we both cried together. She saw right through my over sized coat but politely waited until we were alone to say anything. It was after everything, after the crying, after the grave was covered, after I said my final goodbyes, that I went to her home and she asked me. “Is the baby Steven’s?” 

Funny. You always told me your Granny was unique, but I never expected her to be so blunt. No one else knows, besides Howard, I’ve been trying to hide it. I couldn’t even answer her, the damn hormones made me sob as I nodded my head. 

She hugged me and patted my back, all while whispering, “I knew that a charming girl like you wouldn’t choose a rascal like that Howard Stark over my Steven.” She held my hands and wiped my tears. “It’s alright, Margaret. It’ll all be alright. God has a plan for you just like he had a plan for my Joey and Steven.” 

She’s the only thing I have left of you, Steve. 

Her and the baby. 

I miss you. 

Steve,  
December 19th, 1948  
Marilyn is three years old today, and bloody hell she looks like you. She has blonde hair and a smile that’ll slay in a matter of time. She walks with so much confidence, pride.

I can’t imagine where she got that from.

I… I have something to confess. Though I can’t necessarily hide it from you, because you’re watching, aren’t you? I hide her from the U.S.R. Howard has helped me create a whole new life for our Marilyn. Marilyn Carter Jarvis, daughter of Edwin and Ana Jarvis, residents of Howard Stark’s mansion. I live there as well, not on paper but for the sake of Marilyn, Howard is… something else. He’s been there for me when I could tell no one else. 

I’m afraid that if people know they’ll want to experiment on her. They don’t have access to your blood, but the next best thing would be your daughter’s wouldn’t it?

She’ll be schooled from home, I imagine. I can’t barely stand lying to colleagues about our daughter, I can’t lie to her teachers as well. I can’t make her lie. 

I can’t. It tears me apart every day. 

She’s so beautiful. 

Daddy,  
July 5th, 1955  
Mrs. Jarvis told me to write to a relative that lives far away. I could’ve picked anyone, like Nana Carter over in London. But I don’t think that’s very far compared to where you are in heaven. Mummy always told me that you were an amazing person that died protecting us, protecting me, and that you were a hero. 

I wish I had gotten to meet you. 

Captain America,  
April 19th, 1977

Uncle Howard is walking me down the aisle. He’s the closest thing I’ve ever had to a father, besides what Mother has told me about you. You might be thinking ‘geez what took my daughter so long to get married’, well, it took me a long time to realize that no man was going to be my Captain America.

I know that you were the man that Mother says you were, but I just wish that I had met you.  
Respectfully,  
Marilyn Carter James

Someone,  
January 1st, 1991

I don’t know if you’ll be able to help me, but I’ve been praying to God and I’ve gotten no answers. It is New Year’s Day and I’ve been praying for many years for the chance to have my own child. I would’ve named him Steven. However, we’ve been trying for so long… No matter what we try to do there are no results. Henry doesn’t want to adopt. 

I’ve contacted Tony. We haven’t talked in years, but he’s a scientist (just like his father, surprisingly enough) and I thought that he’d be able to help. Somehow. 

I just want a baby. 

Please. 

S,  
May 4th, 1993  
I’m getting old, Steve. I have lived a wonderful life and the worst thing that I can say about it is that you didn’t get to experience it. But I am old. 

Our daughter, Marilyn, has died. I never wanted to be the one to watch you and our daughter die. There is nothing left of you, Steve. 

Nothing. 

I can’t wait to be with you.

S,  
July, 1996  
Marilyn had a daughter. Before she and her husband passed she asked Tony to help her have a child. She and Henry had both passed before the child had been born. She’s been adopted by lovely couple who lives in New Mexico. 

She is your legacy. 

She will know everything, one day. 

Eliana,  
1999  
I’m assuming that you are reading this after my death. I have lived a long, wonderful life and I wish you to have all the best. Attached are all the letters I’ve ever written about my life, as well as some military files that should nothing less but sacred to you in the future. 

I do love you my little darling, even though we’ve never met. 

Your Nana,  
Peggy Carter

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, this was an idea that I came up with at work today. It was ideally going to be longer but I just wrote it and it turned out what it was. I hope you guys enjoyed it and didn't get too heart broken.
> 
> I actually blame my fiancé for this entire thing. He started it.


End file.
